Typically, fastening tools can employ relatively complicated depth adjustment mechanisms. These depth adjustment schemes can employ multi-piece components that can selectively disengage and lengthen or shorten to adjust the depth at which the fastening tool drives the fastener into the workpiece. While such depth adjustment schemes work well for their intended purpose, there is a need in the art for improved depth adjustment systems.